


haunted

by demonsorceress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: CW: brainwashing, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, cw: mentions of murder and guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsorceress/pseuds/demonsorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the nightmares, Jemma sees herself in a situation that once came dangerously close to happening. Empty eyes, gun in hand, happy to comply."</p>
            </blockquote>





	haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this week's #itsamagical100 prompt on tumblr, because I couldn't fit this in 100 words to save my life.

In the nightmares, Jemma sees herself in a situation that once came dangerously close to happening. Empty eyes, gun in hand, happy to comply.

Hydra has her kill innocents—sometimes strangers, utterly terrified of her, sometimes random people she knows, former colleagues from the Academy or other SHIELD agents, sometimes even her own family—and the brainwashed Jemma doesn't even flinch as she pulls the trigger. The victims cry desperately, hands tied behind their backs, but she remains disturbingly placid. She's nothing but a weaponized version of Jemma’s body.

During these terrifying dreams, Jemma can feel her true self deep down, unable to escape, to stop following the orders they give her—on the inside, she screams at the top of her lungs, but brainwashed Jemma is still raising her gun and pointing it at the victim’s head. She's trapped in a body she has no control over, and no matter how much she tries to free herself, the programming is always stronger.

Months ago, she went on a long-term undercover assignment in a Hydra facility; the mission came to a halt when they found out where her true loyalties lay, and Jemma was well aware of how Hydra deals with people like her—soon, they find themselves happy to comply. When that almost happened to Jemma, Bobbi got her out of there.

Now, whenever Jemma is being haunted by those nightmares, Bobbi pulls her out like she's been doing since they first met. Being a light sleeper, Jemma's tossing and turning startle her awake easily, and she's used to it by now.

Bobbi gives her girlfriend's shoulder a gentle shrug, rubbing her hand up and down Jemma's arm and muttering her name softly. Jemma jolts awake, breathing heavily, heart pounding against her chest, but her pulse slows down as soon as Bobbi wraps an arm around her waist and presses multiple sweet kisses on the skin between Jemma's neck and shoulder.

"Hey," Bobbi whispers into Jemma's ear. "It's alright. I'm here."

Jemma turns around so that she's facing Bobbi, a guilty look on her eyes. "I'm sorry," she mutters groggily.

"Don't apologize." Bobbi softly brushes Jemma's messy hair away from her face. Jemma apologizes every single time, no matter how many times Bobbi reassures her it's okay, she isn't at all bothered. "You wanna talk about it?"

Sometimes Jemma does; she tells Bobbi who she was forced to kill, and if she's too shaken up to go back to sleep immediately, Bobbi stays awake to comfort her girlfriend until Jemma can shut her eyes again and get some rest.

"No, I'm fine," Jemma guarantees, and Bobbi is glad. She wishes those nightmares were something she could protect Jemma from. "Thank you."

Bobbi leans forward and places a soft kiss on Jemma's forehead. Jemma's lips quirk into a grateful smile.

"Anytime."


End file.
